1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat recovery storage device, especially to a heat recovery storage device with low cost, high safety and great effectiveness of heat transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional heat recovery storage device comprises a container 10 with heat transfer media used for water purification and a heat transfer machine 20 mounted outside the container 10. The container has a hot water outlet 104 at a higher position, a hot water inlet 103 at a middle position, and a cool water inlet 101 and a cool water outlet 102 at lower positions. The heat transfer machine 20 has at least a cool-end entrance 201 connected through the cool water outlet 102, a hot-end exit 202 connected through the hot water inlet 103, a hot source entrance 203 connected through a waste heat source 4, used for importing waste heat, and a heat source exit 204 capable of exporting waste heat.
While operating, the heat transfer machine 20 imports heat of outer waste heat source 4 from the heat source entrance 203. At the same time, the water flowing out of the cool water outlet 102 of the container 10 gets from the cool-end entrance 201 into the heat transfer machine 20 through a pump M, in order to absorb the heat in the heat transfer machine 20 and then become hot water. Then, the hot water can flow outward from the hot-end exit 202 and flow into the container 10 through the hot water inlet 103. Accordingly, the hot water in the container 10 flows outward from the hot water outlet 104 for the needs of the outer part (batteries stack). After cooling down by the outer part applications, the hot water flows back to the container 10. However, such structural combination has some deficiencies below upon operation:
1. Since the heat transfer machine 20 is mounted outside the container 10, loss of heat could easily happen and thus the efficiency of heat recovery decreases.
2. Since the heat transfer machine 20 is mounted outside the container 10, pipes/tubes mounted and connected between the two components are required, which makes the whole device costs a lot and has large volume.
3. Since the heat transfer machine 20 and the connector 10 have pipes/tubes connected there between, the structure of the device is made to be complicated and not easily to be extended.
4. Long pathway of heat transfer makes excessive pressure loss of the low-temperature side, and the natural circulation is hard to form as well; compulsory circulation is required to avoid the cold-end exit overheated and extra power consumption that brings about poor performance.
Long pathway of heat transfer makes excessive pressure loss of the high temperature side and then results in excessive back pressure on the battery stack of the former-end fuel cells and the burner, such that the application is also limited.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the conventional heat recovery storage device, the inventor made efforts to improve the design and then the present invention is created.